It's A Partner Thing
by chubbyboo
Summary: What happens if Brittany S. Pierce, a new student at McKinley became partners with the famous lesbian, Santana Lopez? Will they ever be more than partners at school? Or will they ever be just friends? I suck at summaries but give this a try, people!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting You

**A/N:**

**Hey people. My summary sucked, I know. But hey, give this a try. Any mistakes are mine and I'm sorry in advance about that. I'm not really good with this thing but I'd like to improve more. So, thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? Hit the ****Review**** and type it there. And also, English is not my first language but I'm trying my very best to make it clearer, more understandable and avoid errors. If there are, again, I'm sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, unfortunately. But if I do own Glee, there would be a Brittana Kiss every episode! **

-.-.-.-.-.

**It's A Partner Thing.**

**Chapter 1: Meeting You**

"Yeah Mom. I'll be fine" The taller blonde said to her mother. "See you later!" She shouted as she steps out of their house and headed to her new school, William McKinley High school.

.-.-.-.-.

It's been a month since they moved here. Here in Lima, Ohio. Her dad got a job here from a company who offered a much higher salary than the previous one after a couple of weeks of her daughter's last day in her school.

Brittany hated it. She hated moving. She hated leaving her friends. She hated that they will not go back here again with her family. But she'll definitely miss the place where she grew up.

.-.-.-.-.

"Well, I guess I'm here." Brittany observe the school and most especially the students that she was about to see for the whole school year. She observes on how they act, socialize and treats each other. It was more 'peaceful' here at McKinley than her previous school where almost every fight happens every day. But of course, there are still some bullies and bitches like any other school has. She inhales heavily and exhales slowly then walks carefully, not wanting to get in others' way.

"Hey there." Brittany felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she quickly turned around and was greeted with the site of the three.

"Whoa. Chill out, blondie. We're not gonna kidnap you or something. We're here to make friends. Unless you don't want to?" An Asian-girl said to her. "We never saw you here around before. So, you new here?" the other one said to her. "Oh. That's cool. Uhm.. Yeah. Just new here." She answered both questions.

The three introduced themselves. The boy on the wheelchair is Artie, the asian-girl is Tina and the diva-like is Mercedes. Brittany introduced herself to the group and joined them.

They walked to the double doors of McKinley and went inside. They saw a group walking and everyone just backs off as they walk.

"Uhmm.. Who are they?" Brittany asked as she continued to watch the group. "Ohh. They are Quinn Fabray's group. They are pretty much the richest and coolest students here in school. Hell, even here in Lima." Artie answered her.

"Who's Quinn? Who's that and that and that and that and -" Brittany is not finished pointing when Mercedes cut her off.

"Okay okay. Quinn Fabray is the blonde with the short hair. She is the Head of the Cheerios and Head of almost of everything here. Behind her are Puck and Santana. Puck here is the mohawk dude.." Mercedes said but was cut off by Artie.

"He who takes away your virginity." They laughed loud that Quinn's group looked at them. Brittany caught Santana looking at her and the latina just smirked at her and looks away.

"And that's Santana. Lesbros with Puck. Some dudes want to be with her and just look at her. You'll not expect her to be a lesbian. And I know some girls here makes them question their sexuality because of her." Tina said.

_Yeah. No doubt about that. With a body like that and with a group like that, everyone would totally wanted to be with her. _Brittany thought to herself.

"Oh look. They recruited new ones. Mike Chang, Sam Evans and Sugar effin' Motta." Brittany looks at them just before they turn.

"It's almost time. We better head to our classes now."Artie said. "Yeah. We probably should. See you later guys!" Tina said while wheeling Artie with her.

Mercedes looked at Brittany's schedule paper and leads her to the room.

"Okay. Here we are. Here's my number in case you're lost or something. Okay? Bye!" Brittany waves to Mercedes. She looked at the almost full room. She took a seat at the second row. With a deep sigh, she took out her notebook and pen.

_Silly. Why did I take this out. It's not like we're having a lesson to discuss now.. _Brittany mentally slapped herself.

"Everybody please take your seat now. And you can have your little chitchats later." Brittany looks up and she saw her teacher. "I'm Ms. Holly Holiday" She said as she writes her name at the board. "I only know few of you so I'll start checking the attendance now to be familiarize at your faces." Holly called out a few names then.. "Brittany S. Pierce?" Brittany raised her right hand and said present just like everyone else. Holly smiled at her then looks back at the attendance list.

"Santana Lopez?" Brittany was surprised that Santana is her classmates. And what surprises her more is the she is actually behind her. _How come I did not notice that?_ She asked herself.

"Here." Santana said. The guy seating beside her is practically dripping. "C'mon. Quit drooling. You practically looked like a bulldog right now with that amount of saliva dripping from your disgusting mouth." She said, still glaring at the guy.

Brittany just chuckled at what Santana said to the boy. She thinks it's adorable.

"Okay I think that's it. I'll be discussing the rules. Just like every year." That's why she doesn't like to go to the school during first day. It's boring and pretty much they do nothing but discuss the same thing again and again.

Brittany is too bored to listen to Holly. The rules were almost the same at her previous school. Luckily, she took out the notebook and pen a while ago. She doodled and doodled and doodled. The results of her boredom are drawings of ducks, unicorns, hearts and other childish things.

"So, I have this activity which will last for a month. I assigned a partner each of you. You'll spend time with them at least 1 hour every week days. Girl to girl and boy to boy partner just to prevent teen moms and dads." Holly joked. Trying to enlighten the mood. "I'll just post it here. So just check it out later."

"The purpose of this activity is to try hanging out with different people. Because I noticed that you just go with the people you always go with. So I decided to give this a try. Maybe some of you will be good friends." Holly explained to them. She explained few more things about this activity. Just after all the explaining, the bell rang.

"Oh! It'll start tomorrow, class!" Holly raised her voice for everyone's attention but the class just started disappearing from the classroom.

Brittany gathered her things and started heading to the door. She was about to exit the classroom when she remembered the paper posted at the board. Intrigued, she walks back to the board and started finding her name.

She squints her eyes trying to find her name. A couple of names have passed then she stopped.

"Santana Lopez is to.. SHIT. No, no way." She said while shaking her head no. "Yeah. No way."

Brittany was startled. She thought that everybody left. She turned her head and there she was, Santana, looking at the paper then to her.

"This activity sucks." Santana said slightly pissed. "So, you must be Brittany?" she asked Brittany. Brittany nodded to Santana. "I sense that you're new here." Again, Brittany nodded. "Are you mute or you just have a stinking breath that's why you can't open your cute mouth?" Brittany was surprised on how the Latina's mood quickly changed.

"No no. It's just.. I can't believe you're my partner, that's all. And my breath is totally fine, not stinking." Santana just laughed and shakes her head. "Yeah yeah, that would be totally turn off." _What? Turn off? Does she.. _Santana saw Brittany's questioning face and she quickly clears herself. "You don't want to be partner with someone who's belting out with their mouth whenever they talk, do you?" Brittany mentally slapped herself for assuming that Santana likes her. She saw Santana waiting for an answer and she quickly nodded. "Of course."

"So, uhmm.. I'm Brittany Pierce. New student here." Brittany offered her hand to Santana and was glad when she felt Santana's hand holding hers. "Santana Lopez. At your service."

Blue eyes met brown ones and they stared at each other for a few seconds still holding each other's hands.

Santana clears her throat and pulled her hand away. "Well. I.. uhmm .. Nice to meet you, Brittany. Since you're my partner we'll be hanging out tomorrow and know more about each other. So.. yeah. I gotta go. Bye." Santana waved goodbye to Brittany and left.

"She's rambling.. and something." Brittany ran a hand through her hair as the thoughts of their conversation of Santana a while ago. _She said I have a cute mouth, she thought that I'm mute or a bad breath which is not true and that would be a total turn off to her, we hold each others' hands longer than I expected to and "Santana Lopez. At your service" _That voice. It repeats over and over again on her head. She tries to think of other thing but damn, it won't work.

_What service? School service? Tutor? OH MY GOD. Bed service? _Images of Santana half-naked and stripping at her flashes at her mind. "No no no.. That cannot happen and it WILL never happen." With those thoughts at her head, she quickly headed to her next room and hope that these thoughts will start to change.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Rival

**A/N:**

**Hey Everyone! :D first of all, I wanted to say thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! Thank you so much. It really made my day just so you know. When I checked my e-mail, I couldn't help but smile. It's just so overwhelming. :) And this chapter is chapter 2 and a little bit of chapter 3 but chapter 3 is already done. I wrote this fan fiction way back then and I just don't have the balls to post it (duh I really have no balls haha) 'cause I don't think you'll like it. Hahaha. :) Anyways, I'm working on chapter 4 already because I have read the reviews and I'm motivated to keep going. HA! Again, English is not my first language so any mistakes and errors are mine. Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? Hit the review button and type it there! :) Okay don't wanna make this long. So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Have a nice and safe day everyone! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, unfortunately. But if I do own Glee, I'll hire every Brittana fan fiction writers as writers or directors.**

**P.S: Our internet connection is a bitch. Real bitch and annoying. Ughh. . And we had our BRITTANA KISSED AGAIN. SO HAPPY.**

_Italized = thoughts._

**-.-.-.-.-.**

**It's A Partner Thing.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Rival**

Before Brittany knew it, she's already home. She quickly made her way to the front door and ready to grab anything to eat.

"Hey, Honey. How's first day on your new school?" Her mom said after she kissed her cheek. "Fine. I met and knew a few. But really. We did nothing but discuss the same thing again and again. Ugh." Brittany answered her mom and she made her way to fridge to get something to eat. She opened the fridge and grab the first thing she saw, Oreos!

She was about to make her way on her room when she remembered something. "Hey, mom?" She turned to face her mom who is checking something in the oven. "Yes, hon?"

"I.. We have this activity which will last a month. It's like get-to-know-your-partner thingy. We should spend time with them at least 1 hour every week days. So.. maybe someone will come over. Okay?" Brittany said and slightly feeling uncomfortable about saying this to her mom. "Ahh. Okay, I see. You'll be spending a lot of time with your 'partner'." She air-quoted the partner and gave her daughter a teasing grin and chopped the carrots.

Brittany eyed her mother curiously. "Yeah, I think. So, what's with that smile?" _Sometimes, moms are weird. _Her mother sighed and put the knife down. " Brittany, I think it's time for you to find someone new. I don't –" Brittany knew where this conversation is going so she quickly cut her mother off.

"Mom, no. Please. Just stop. And thank you for being so thoughtful that you don't want me to be alone." Her mother sensed that her daughter don't want to talk about this.. At least for now. She gave her daughter a nod and tight-lipped smile.

"Don't worry, mom. With a body like this and face like this, I won't be alone." Brittany said, trying to lighten the situation. Her mom just chuckled and shook her head. "It'll wait. I'll wait. I just don't want to fall in love with the wrong person again." Brittany said.

"You'll never know if he's the wrong one, honey. You'll take risks once you're in love. You have to set aside your fears. What if you fall in love with the right one but you're just too afraid that he's the wrong one? You'll let the best fish get away. You may found a good one but the best just got away." Her mother said. Brittany just stood there and looking at the table like it is the most interesting thing in the whole world as she let her mother's word sank into her brain.

"It's just.. I.." she sighed. "I need a rest." She glanced to her mom and gave her a tired smile. "Okay honey."

Brittany made her way upstairs then to her room. She tried to turn on her computer but damn, it won't. She got tired of smacking and slapping the computer's monitor and CPU so she just turned on the TV and watched. _At least this thing works.._ Little did she know, she did not plug the extension cord which the entire computer's cords are plugged there.

A few hours of watching passed, Brittany is feeling relax and comfortable. She drifted to sleep,

-.-.-.-.-.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP -*

Brittany's eyes shot open with the sound of constant beeping from her alarm clock. She turned her body from the nightstand and she sat up. _That's just great. Second day of school and I AM LATE! _

She quickly made her way to the bath room and showered as humanly possible. Stepping out of the bath room, she finds a decent clothes to wear and quickly dress up. She dried her hair and exits her room.

"Mom!" She shouted as she descended down to the stairs. "Mom!" She called out again. She heard a 'What' from the living room so she goes there.

"Why didn't you wake me up last night? You didn't even wake me up and now I'm late." She said to her mother who is just watching the TV.

"Do you want me to explain and you'll get more late or you can now go and the explaining will wait later?" Her mother said raising her eyebrow.

With a growl, Brittany left the house and went to her school.

-.-.-.-.-.

Brittany is now nearing at the door of her classroom. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She turned the door know and preparing for what's coming next.

"Good Morning, Ms. Pierce." Her teacher greeted her as soon as she noticed her presence. "Good morning, Ms. Holly. I know I'm late and I'm very sorry about that. I overslept and my mo –" Brittany was about to explain the whole story on why she was late but Holly cut her off.

"You may now take your seat beside your partner, Ms. Pierce. And try not to be late next time. Okay?" She agreed and nodded to her teacher. As soon as she felt that all eyes are on her, she felt embarrassed. She just walked head down, trying to avoid their gazes.

"Hey. Good Morning." She seated and turned her head. There she was, seating by her left side. Wearing Blue and white V-neck shirt that exposed a little of her cleavage, black jeans and black chucks. Santana smiled exposing her dimples as she saw Brittany scanning her body.

"You got a little something.. over.. here." She extends her left arm to wipe an imaginary drool on the corner of Brittany's mouth. Brittany swatted Santana's hand and now she felt embarrassed. _She just caught me checking her out. WTF, Brittany? Don't be distracted with that cleavage. And with that body. And with that lips. And with tha- UGH! STOP. STOP YOU STUPID BRAIN! _Brittany palm face herself but actually she just mentally smashed her head to the wall.

Santana saw Brittany and.. "Are you okay?" She put her hand at Brittany's back and rubs circles there. A while ago she was teasing her and now she's being thoughtful. Brittany was surprised from Santana's action so she looked up and was met with a pair of mocha orbs. They stared at each for too long and none of them dared to speak.

Finally, Santana was the first one to break the silence. "Ooookay. As much as I wanted to have a staring competition with you but we really do need to listen first to Ms. Holly." Brittany nodded and listened to Ms. Holly. Little did she know, Santana is still staring at her.

Santana was listening to Ms. Holly but that doesn't mean she can't steal glances to her right side. She continued with this until someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hey." Santana looked behind her slightly pissed. "What?"

"I..uhmm.. I'm Roxanne." The ginger haired girl said nervously to Santana. "And I'm not asking for your name. Thank you."

Brittany heard and gave a 'WHAT THE HELL' face to Santana. They seemed like having a silent conversation with their eyes. After a couple of seconds, Santana gave up and sighed.

"I'm Santana."She forced a smile and glanced to Brittany. Then again, they're having their own silent conversation with their eyes. Brittany somehow got the message so she nodded and listened to Ms. Holly again.

"So.." Roxanne spoke up. "Uhm.. I was thinking if you could show me around the school when you're free?" She started to play with her fingers and looks nervously to Santana. "Don't you have any friends? Yet?" She quickly added the last part. Roxanne shook her head no. Santana thinks about it and thought that that is the least she can do.. for now.

"Okay then." She smiled but not a force one and glanced to Brittany. "I gotta listen to Ms. Holly now." She looked away but Roxanne stopped her wrist which Santana didn't know that her hand was on Roxanne's table. "Here." Roxanne handed her a piece of paper and Santana took it.

Little did Santana know, Brittany is watching her through her peripheral vision and eavesdropping to their conversation. As soon as she saw Roxanne handing a piece of paper, she looked at them then to the piece of paper. She saw digits, Roxanne's name and a winking smiley face.

Roxanne seems to notice something about Brittany and she smiled. A smile that you get whenever you're winning something.

-.-.-.-.-.

Brittany, Mercedes, Artie and Tina are at the Cafeteria table, eating their lunch and talking about random things. Brittany discovered that Tina and Artie had past relationship before. They thought they love each other more than friends but unfortunately, no. So they decided to broke up and still remain close. Mercedes has an on and off boyfriend named Shane and they fight then next thing you know they'll be all lovey dovey with each other. She knew a lot about McKinley, that they have the worst Coach and P.E teacher in the whole wide universe. Some students "slushies" the loser ones. Without asking, Tina also told her about the groups here. She mentioned groups but when she mentioned Santana's, hell, Brittany asked questions which she didn't do while they're having their conversation earlier. The conversation they had brought them to a lot of topics and now, Tina is telling a movie that she had just watched.

"They were at the elevator and it's quite full. I don't know how the hell they were.." Brittany was listening to Tina about this horror movie not until she saw Roxanne looking, no scratch that, staring at Santana. And with that, it's like everyone at the cafeteria disappeared and only the three of them existed. Roxanne was tired of staring at Santana because she can't catch her eyes. So she stood up, grabbed her juice from her tray. Brittany watch Roxanne intently on what she was planning to do but her gaze broke off when she felt that her friends eyes are all on hers. So she just smiled shyly and tried her best to focus on their conversation.

-.-.-.-.-.

"Lopez getting it on with a hot chick!"

Brittany whipped her head too fast that she swear she heard her neck cracked. She chuckled when she saw Santana with a bad finger in the air and smiled_. Oh god. That smile. I'll include that to my top 5 things I loved. Jeez._ _And she's with.. Roxanne. _Brittany kinda felt sad about that.

"Uhm. Earth to Brittany?" Brittany's gaze was once again broken when Mercedes spoke up. "Ohh. Sorry. What were you guys talking about?" She asked. "Mark's party tonight. You gonna come, right?" Brittany thought about her plans this night though nothing pops out to her mind but still, she doesn't feel like going out tonight. "I don't know. I'll have to think about that."

"You should totally come, Brittany. Mark is like one of the best party throwers here at McKinley. Good music, good food, best alcohols and the place is like.. huuuge." Artie dragged out the last word while making a rainbow shaped with his hands until he extends his arms to his sides to emphasize that it was huge.

Brittany gave in. She decided that she'd be there just for an hour or two. "Okay then but I need someone to pick me because I don't know where and who the heck Mark is." The three just laughed on how Brittany speaks. "Sure thing."

"Excuse me. I'll just go to the Rest Room. I have to pee." Brittany got up from her chair. "Okay but make sure you wash your hands okay? We don't know what your hands will be touching." She looked at Mercedes disgustingly and rolled her eyes. The rest just laughed loudly so she decided to leave them and make her way to the bathroom.

On her way to the Rest room, she saw a group of girls heading to the opposite direction and can't help but listen to their conversation because they are talking so loud. "50 bucks and they're doing it." The red-haired girl, literally red said. "Oh please. She's not like her lesbro, Puck who just have sex anytime and anywhere. There's way too many girl who's hotter, prettier than her. And how the hell are we supposed to know that they had sex?" The other one said. "Oh I'm pretty sure that girl will boast about that they had sex. And will tell every human being she see. Remember when someone.." The voices faded as she was now nearly approaching the rest room's door.. _Oh rumours.. WAIT. WHAT? Lesbro? Her? She? SEX? _

Her heart beats a mile per minute as she thought of those things. _Oh please tell me it's not.._ She suddenly opened the door and BOOM! She saw them. Santana and Roxanne alone. And the worst part is that Santana is unzipping Roxanne's dress.

"Holy shit.. I'm sorry.. I- I didn't mean to.. Sorry!" She blurted out too quickly that you wouldn't know if that's a sentence or a word. And with that she quickly rushed back to the cafeteria.

**Did they or didn't they? HAHA. I think they did. ;)**

**Hey guys. I just wanted to ask a few questions and just put your answers at the reviews. If you're kind enough you might as well put a review and your answers. Thanks! :)**

**What pairings would you like to have a happy ending here at the story? 'Cause I was thinking Fabrevans, Puckcedes, Kurtofsky, Sugarory and I was kinda want Seblaine and Quartie. I'm confused between Fabrevans and Quartie, I can't choose. :( And no, I'm not focusing on Finchel. Endgames are: Brittana (of course), Tike, and Finchel (I'll be including them at the story but just a tiny bit) So what do you guys want?**

**So, I already had an idea about their prom. Since I haven't been yet to a prom (i'm incoming junior) and I don't know how prom works there, I figured that i need your help. Is it allowed that your prom date isn't from your school?**

**So that's 'it. Keep the reviews coming so I can update fast! :) If you guys can't understand something just tell me, kay? Or suggestion and ideas you want for the story, tell me. I'm very open for that. Okay sorry for keeping this long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts Of You

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry for updating late. Kinda busy 'cause school already started and there are a lot of things to do. It's just my life gets in my way. If there are any mistakes, I'm sorry about that. English ain't mah first language.**

**PS: If you wanted to, you can skip Quinn's part. It's kinda long.**

**-.-.-.-.-.**

**It's A Partner Thing.**

**Chapter 3:**

Hours flew by but her thoughts seem like it don't want to to fly away and stay to Neverland. Ever since she saw Santana at the bathroom unzipping the girl's dress, it won't get out of her head now. She tried her best to focus on whatever her teachers are saying but she miserably failed 'cause her thoughts keeps on drifting to what had happened in the rest room earlier.

_Why would Santana do that? She probably doesn't even know a single thing about that girl! Did she ever –_

"Ms. Pierce" She was talking to herself when her teacher, Ms. Carter, called her. "Uhh.. Yes?" She feels embarrassed right now. All eyes on her making holes to her whole body. She feels panic, embarrassment and her mind starts mixing things up. "What's the capital of Ohio?" Ms. Carter asked. "O" She blurted out quickly and the look on her teacher's face is priceless, it's like 'Holy-shit-really' look. She mentally laughed about that and she noted at the back of her mind that she needs to write that on her diary but the whole class started laughing, she felt embarrassed so she ducks her head whilst her face is becoming red just like a tomato. "Well, she has point though." The laughter dies down and soon enough she can feel that the whole class' eyes were on someone else now. She looks up slowly until she can see who's defending her.

_Quinn Fabray._

Quinn motherfucking Fabray. The head of all heads, top of the pyramid, powerful and fierce. She's so powerful that she can do everything just by snapping her fingers or with a blink of her eye. Literally, every damn thing. Everyone know at this school that she don't really give a fuck about the students here at McKinley except her friends. Whenever somebody tries to talk and have a little conversation with her, she either rolls her eyes and walks away or crosses her arms on her chest and stare at them boringly for them to lose interest talking to her.

But there's one thing about Quinn, she never slept with anyone yet 'cause duh, she's the head of the Celibacy Club and what do you expect, making out with her will get you into her pants? She's never that easy. There's this time when a sophomore said to his friends that he slept with Quinn Fabray just to make him look cool. Like 'wow! You lost the V-card of Quinn, that's awesome bro!' And the news spread like a wild fire until it reaches Santana who eventually told Quinn when she heard it. Fuming Quinn speed walks down the hallway with her phone on her hands she texted her friends, Puck and Santana, to go to the parking lot asap. A minute after arriving there, Santana and Puck came, she quickly tells about her plan and the two heads just nodded and grinning evily. As soon as they finished to do their plan, Quinn told Puck to send a text to all students in his contacts to check out the said sophomore's car. There's no way in hell that the brand new car would be fixed immediately, with the scratches all over the car, lashed tires, broken side mirror, spray paint everywhere, paintballed, drained gas and almost every part of the car has been destroyed. Repair can do that but no one in this school can ever afford to repair those damages but only the three of them could. Everyone was there when the sophomore arrived at his car, anger runs through his nerves and started shouting to everyone "Who did this! WHO FUCKING DID THIS!" Quinn steps up followed by Santana and Puck. The next thing happened that the boy dropped his knees and begged Quinn for forgiveness. Quinn tapped his back with a knowing smirk then she left, he stood up and dried his few tears. Santana did a once-over and shakes her head then nods at Puck (like 'nah not worth of my time he's yours') and soon enough she followed Quinn. Puck turns him around to face his car and gave him an advice, patted his back then left. Little did he know Puck put a piece of paper on his back which 'cause to everyone laughing at him. What's written there? Imagine the worst and most humiliating thing and yeah that's it. That's when everybody learned not to mess up with Quinn, Puck and Santana.

"It's pretty obvious, right? 'O' is the capital of Ohio 'cause it's proper noun. Logic." Quinn said looking up from her nails. Ms. Carter shakes her head and now she gets it so she just smirked. Quinn looked to Brittany and smiled, just when she was about to look away, Brittany mouthed a 'thank you'. She just gave her a nod then back to filing her nails.

_*!*_

"At last." She said whilst packing her things up. She can now head home and lie in her bed all night. Her movements paused when she thought what is about to happen. Brittany groaned, no way she'll be talking to the person on her thoughts just a while ago. She needs something to get these thoughts out of her mind.

_Maybe I could just go home as soon as possible. Yeah, that's a good idea. _If only she could tap herself on her back. She walked out of the classroom as soon as she finished gathering her things. She spotted Mercedes, Tina and Artie, she told them that she would go at Mark's party only if they will pick her up at 7. "I'll text my address to 'Cedes. Kay, gotta go. Bye, see ya later!" The three waved goodbye to Brittany as she sprinted out of her school.

Brittany exhaled when she took the last step of the stairs. With her earphones on and music is playing, she walked back to her house. She does enjoy listening to music while doing something like walking, running, and writing or whenever she just feels like listening to it. She was humming, it kinda relaxes her somehow. Her mind was instantly went blank but was soon replaced with a wavy brown, mocha eyes and pouty seductive lips. Brittany groaned, just when she thought that she can at least forget THAT girl for 5 minutes. Well, she's wrong.

_She. Her. Bathroom. Sex. UGH! You're overthinking about this, Brittany. But what if they did not do it? But Santana is unzipping her dress, Britt! Why in the world would she unzip her dress if that girl can do it alone? And that leads to something. But she just met ! I just want to forget that awful and awkward moment. Maybe if I just stop overanalyzing this thing and why the hell I am affected? It's none of my goddamn business! _Brittany's been talking to herself.. inner self. Like the one you see at TV shows, the angel or good side and the devil or bad side is arguing about something. It's not a psycho thing, it's just that's the way she is.

The song that is currently playing had stopped indicating that her phone was now dead. Sighing she removed the earphones from her ears and put it into her pocket. She felt something weird but decided to shrug it off.

A few minutes later, she can hear a car slowing down and it honked. Someone's calling out not Brittany but the girl who have been in her thought all day.

"Hey Santana, see yah at Mark's place tonight!" A voice shouted. _I'm sure they're not mistaken 'cause I'm taller and a blonde for christ sake._She even thought that her mind is playing tricks at her because she's been thinking about Santana all day so maybe she heard Santana instead of Brittany.

Confused, Brittany turned her head and there she was, Santana, behind her. They locked eyes for a second then she answered "Yeah, Puck. See you there." The car honked as a form of goodbye and drove away.

"Hi." Santana tried but Brittany gave her a blank stare. Santana felt uneasy, she started looking around but not at Brittany's eyes.

A few moments of silence and endless standing, Santana cleared her throat and started to speak up. "Okaay. We look weird here standing and not talking. You're probably thinking that I am stalking you or some shi—"

"You following me?" Brittany took a step forward with narrowed eyes. "Uhm. No. Not literally. But maybe.. kinda?" Santana said with a nervous chuckle. "How long?" Brittany took a big step which caused the latina to step back a bit.

"Since I saw you putting your earphones on. I tried calling you out but you can't hear me so I decided to follow you. I know, I know, it is creepy. Sorry." Santana looked up and sighed a relief when she saw Brittany's face softened. "Uhm. Can we walk now?" They've been standing there for 5 minutes and so Brittany nodded.

"Why didn't you just tap my shoulder, huh?" Brittany asked her while they're walking. "Because it seems like you're enjoying what you're doing and I don't want to interrupt." Brittany sensed that Santana wants to add something so she asked again.

"And?"

Santana looked down and mumbled something. Brittany heard it but did not understand. "What? Speak up." Santana took a deep breathe, straighten up a bit and said "And I enjoyed listening to you while you are humming." She felt her cheeks started heating up and she knows that she'll be red as a tomato so she ducked her head but not before smiling coyly to Santana.

They talked about a few things. They laughed and shared some stories and before they know it, they are already at Brittany's house.

"So, this is your house." Santana said while scanning her eyes at the house. "Yeah." Brittany said, feeling slightly embarrassed that maybe Santana was expecting it to be bigger. "Looks nice and cozy." Santana smiled and turned her head to Brittany.

"Thanks. Do you want some juice or maybe come in?" She asked gesturing at the door. "No no. Maybe next time but thank you though." Santana answered her. There's an awkward silence but was soon replaced with a laughter 'cause Brittany's sister was singing loudly that it can be heard outside of their house and also, she was out of tune.

"Your sister could use some lessons." Santana joked and they just laugh once again. "So, you're going to Mark's party?" Santana asked as soon as their laughter died down. "Yep. You?" Santana nodded. "Can't miss that." She chuckled. "So, I'll see you later?" Brittany nodded. "Yeah, see you."

Brittany saw some hesitation from Santana eyes but the latina blurted a quick goodbye and walked home. She watched Santana walked down the street and when Santana was almost out of sight, she turned her head and walked towards the door. "HEY BRITTANY!" She heard. Brittany saw Santana and she smiled. "NEED TO GET TO KNOW YOU MORE!" Brittany chuckled, and bounce her head. Just in case Santana did not notice that she nodded, she put her both thumbs up on the air. "OKAY!" Brittany shouted and entered their house when Santana was out of her sight.

"I'm home!" Brittany called out and heads towards their living room. "Hi, mom." She greeted. "Hi, hon." Her mom looked up to her. "There's a party later. Can I come? Mercedes will pick me up." Her mom nodded and she kissed her mom and told her that she'll be at her room.

She was about to make her 6th step at the stairs when she heard her mother say. "You two make a good couple, you know." She rushed down and said to her mother. "What?" Her mother turned around with the wireless phone on her ear. She felt embarrassed in assuming that her mother was talking about her and Santana so mouthed a quick sorry. She sprinted towards her room and started to get ready for the party.

Little did she know, her mother is not talking to someone on the phone because first, they do not have yet a telephone connection and second, that wireless telephone is not working.

**I'm very sorry for the mistakes and errors, it's already late and I need to sleep. Too lazy to reread it. HAHA. **

**How was it? Suggestion? Comments? Give love and hit the review button! :D**

**Next chapter would be the party. Have a great day everyone! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Get This Party Started!

**Okay okay, sorry for the delay. I kinda got lazy. HAHA. So, I've made this chapter longer than I intended to just to make it up to you, guys. So yeah. Hope you'll enjoy this chap!**

**Oh.. And for those who suggested, no worries. Maybe I'll use your suggestion in the near future. ;)**

**Chapter 4: Let's get this party started!**

Brittany spent her time locked up in her room and rummaging her closet. She's finding something nice to wear for a good impression to everyone and by everyone it means Santana. Sure she has a one hot body that whatever she wears even if it is made of rag she'll managed to make it look good but she still feels like she needs to look good. Tired from trying every piece of clothing she has, she sighed and falls to her bed. _I need.._ As if on cue, Brittany's phone rang. "Hey 'Cedes.."

"_Hey. So you ready?"_

"Uhm. Well.. not yet."

"_WHAT! We're gonna be late like seriously?"_

"I can't find something nice to wear, okay?"

"_You don't need to go dolled up ya know."_

"Yeah yeah I know. But still.."

Mercedes sighed._ "Fine, have you taken a shower already?"_

Brittany has been busy trying to find what she'll wear that she forgot about taking a shower.

"_You haven't, have you?" _Silence._ "GOD! I'll be there in 10 minutes. Go get your ass on the shower right now!"_

"Okay okay bye!" She hanged up and ran into the bathroom not bothering to fix the mess she made.

-.-.-.-.-.

"Here. This will do." Mercedes handed the clothes to Brittany who went to the bathroom to get changed. A couple of minutes later, bathroom door has been opened and there she was, wearing a greyish loose-fitted top that has a black print of "DEAD" paired with shorts. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun but still she looked pretty.

"So?" Brittany asked as she wait for Mercedes to say something.

"You look.. uhm. Awesomely pretty." Mercedes nodded, agreeing to her choice of words. "Put some lipgloss on and we're ready to go."

"Okay." Brittany did as she was told. She checked herself at her mirror and it feels like something was missing. "I do look good okay but I still feel like.. incomplete." She said.

"Oh! I got it. Here." Mercedes handled some bangles and simple earrings. "That will do. Come on, I need some food!" Brittany grabbed her purse on the nightstand table as Mercedes dragged her downstairs. They say their goodbyes to Pierces and Mercedes promised to Brittany's mom that she'll drive home Brittany.

A couple of minutes later, they are already at the party. Brittany have to admit it, it's pretty cool. The house is big, music is good and most of the McKinley junior high school students are already there.

"We're here. Come on, let's get inside." They get out of the car and headed inside the house. Artie and Tina showed up with alcohols on both hands. Artie gave the other to Brittany while Tina refused to give Mercedes the other alcohol on her hands. She said it's both hers but Mercedes won't take no for an answer so she just grabbed it at Tina's hand and drank it. Brittany and Artie just laughed when they saw Tina's face after Mercedes grabbed the alcohol.

"I think it's too early for you two to fight even though I know you wouldn't. Come on, let's get drinking!" Artie pumped his hands in the air while Tina wheeled him.

An hour turned into two and two turned into three. Three hours of laughing, sharing nothings, singing whatever song came on and gossiping of course. Brittany did not drink a lot just a few shots because she knows how she gets when she drunk. She decided to leave the three for a while, she needs some fresh air. She went to the balcony upstairs where there are two couples. One was making out and the other just flirting. Brittany just shook her head and thought _Horny teenagers. Can't keep it in their pants._ She was just looking at the view of the backyard where there is a huge swimming pool but no one was there to swim. One guy was pushed to the swimming pool by some jocks who laughed and high fived each other.

Brittany sighed as she saw the poor guy, swam to the edge and lift his self up from the pool. "Doesn't that amuse you?" Brittany was frightened, she turned her head and saw Santana. She is wearing a black fitted shirt and shorts paired with Vans. Brittany cleared her throat, "Uhm. No, actually."

"Why? I swear I'll be laughing my ass if I was down there." Santana said still looking down on the pool.

"It's just.. I don't like violence." Brittany said which caused Santana to look at her and her mouth formed 'O'. There was an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Just then, the girl moaned. But they decided to ignore it. Then another, moan. Ignore again. Another. Ignore. Another moan but this time Santana spoke.

"Hey Wilson. Why don't you two find a room than doing it here. Nobody wants to see how you're having a hard time finding the spot to let your girl cum." Santana said.

"What the fuck did you say?" The boy said standing up. His brows furrowed.

"Oh come on, everybody in McKinley knows that you have zero sex skills." Santana said. Brittany just stand there behind Santana.

"I can make a girl cum fast unlike you." Wilson said trying to piss Santana but she was far from there. In fact, she's enjoying this. She wants Wilson to be really pissed. So she'll take her time.

"How come Nikki over there cummed after a licks? She's already dripping wet when we're making out for like 5 minutes. Right, Nikki?" Santana jutted her chin to the direction of the girl. Nikki blushed furiously and nodded fast with her head down.

"Fuck you!" Wilson growled already pissed and grabbed the girl out of the balcony but not before sending a wink to Santana.

"That's right, just go!" Santana shouted with a smirk on her lips. She returned to her previous position and noticed Brittany brow raised and arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" Santana asked. "That was mean you know." Brittany answered still not changing her position.

"I just don't want someone moaning. At least not in the bedroom." Santana wiggled her eyebrows at Brittany and send her a wink. Brittany was caught off guard her mouth was agape and she took a step backward. Santana laughed and laughed. "I'm kidding, okay?" Brittany exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. She shook her head and slapped Santana's arm. "Never do that again."

After the laughter died down Brittany asked Santana. "So, did you and Nikki have.. you know.. the one you're talking about a while ago." Santana nodded. "How?" She asked once again. Santana knowwhat Brittany is trying to ask but she decided to play it a little.

"What do you mean how? Like how did I make her—" Santana was cut off by Brittany. "NO! Not that way."

"Oh. You mean how I positioned my fingers?" Santana said.

"NO! Gah. I'll just shut my mouth." Brittany rubbed her temples and look down feeling embarrassed.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm only messing with ya." Santana said her. Brittany just gave her a small smile. And there's a silence again.

"Puck and I played a little game that time. The game was about to have sex with someone and see how long it will take for them to scream our name. First was Puck, so he went upstairs with a random girl. I was at the other side of the door with the watch on my hand. Puck's time was 13 minutes and something. When they are done, I looked for a girl to hook up with then I found Nikki. I flirted with her first but she's the first one to encourage to go upstairs. Lopez charms really work that fast." Santana boasts but continued. "So we found a vacant room and you know we did. Puck was at the other side of the door. It took her almost 8 minutes to scream my name. Puck loses and I've been given 50 bucks for my reward."

"Wow." Brittany said.

"Pure skills." Santana said trying to playing it cool. "But that's just one time thing only. Don't want Puck to be poor because he keeps on losing." Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana.

They talked about their selves, laughed, threw witty comments here and there. Time flew and Brittany hadn't notice that it's already quarter to 12. She needs to go home now or else..

"It's getting late. I probably should go home." Brittany said.

"Oh." Santana said, little frown formed "Want a drive home?"

"Nah. 'Cedes promised to mom about that." Santana nodded and they went downstairs. They searched for Mercedes, Tina and Artie and they were found at the mini-bar laughing uncontrollably. Brittany knew that they were beyond drunk so she decided that it's time to go home.

"Guys, come on. We need to go home." The trio whined complaining about Brittany being a kill joy and that she needs to have fun. Mercedes is drunk so she can't drive Brittany home or else they would crash in a tree or something. So does Tina and she's pretty sure she doesn't know where she lives and Artie, well, his legs don't work and how can he drive. So the only one left was Santana. She hesitated first at asking but whatever, she needs them to get home.

"Hey San?" Santana raised a brow on the nickname used but there's a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm.. can you drive us home?" Brittany asked her shyly. "I don't know how to drive and these guys are such a drunk ass right now that they can't function like normal people."

"Sure. No problem." She smiled. "Just wait here." Santana said and helped Tina to walk with her going to her car. A minute or so, Santana came back and helped Mercedes to walk just like what she did with Tina. Brittany wheeled Artie who was now sleeping when they got into the car. Santana sitting on the driver seat and Brittany is beside her.

"So, who will I drop first?" Santana started up the engine and drive. "Uhm.. I really don't know where their houses are." Brittany replied feeling embarrassed for not knowing their address. She looked down and started playing with her fingers then a sudden laughter was heard from the person beside her. "What's funny?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just.. your uhh." She hasn't finished her sentence yet but she started laughing again. Brittany looked at her confused so she just pointed what caused her to laugh so hard. "That." Brittany looked where it is pointed and it's on her.. zipper.

"Shit." She quickly zipped it up and hides her face. Santana sensed that what she did was not right, so she takes Brittany's hand in hers. "I'm sorry. I should not have laughed at you. Sorry." She give Brittany a small smile and Brittany just nodded, still feeling embarrassed on what happened.

"And don't worry, I know their addresses." Santana said glancing at Brittany for a second. What she didn't expect was a kiss on her cheek and a whispered 'thank you' at her ear. Shivers run down to her spine and as soon she looked at her side, Brittany was curled up and her eyes closed.

"Sleep tight.. Britt." Santana smiled. _Britt._

.-.-.-.-.

Brittany woke up when she heard someone singing along with the radio. The song has ended but soon enough another song played.

_Jet setter_

_Go getter_

_Nothing better_

_Call me Mr. been there done that_

_Top model chick to your every day hood rat_

_Less than all but more than a few_

_But I've never met one like you_

The voice rapped out without flaw. _Who can this be? _She thought. She remain her eyes closed and tried her best not to move a muscle even though her position is quite uncomfortable.

_Been all over the world_

_Done a little bit of everything_

_Little bit of everywhere_

_With a little bit of everyone_

_All the girls I've been with_

_Things I've seen it takes much to impress_

_But sure enough you go it makes your soul stand up from all the rest_

She felt a movement from where she is sleeping. _Why do I feel like my bed is turning? _She opened her eyes and that's when it hit her everything. She's in Santana's car 'cause her friends are overly drunk. But she still hadn't move.

_I can be in love_

_But I just don't know_

_Baby one thing is for certain_

_Whatever you do it's working_

_All the girls don't matter_

_In your presence can't do what you do_

_There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but_ ..

"You.." Santana said the last word of the verse flatly as soon as she saw Brittany's eyes are open. She just hoped that Brittany had not been awake the whole time when she was singing or else it'll be more embarrassing. Brittany on the other hand, frowned when she heard the singing stopped.

"You're awake." She heard Santana so she sat up and the car stopped.

"We're here." Santana said turning to Brittany who nodded and said a simple 'thank you'. Brittany got out of the car but got scared since she saw that it's really dark. The only source of lights are from the light post and from her sister's room. An idea pop into her head but it was so childish. Fear takes over so she decided to go with it.

Brittany took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hey San?"

"Yeah?" Santana answered.

"Could you.. uhm.. it's getting late and.." She sighed. She just chickened out. "Nevermind."

"Really, Brittany? What is it?" Santana said with an eyebrow raised. There was a pregnant silence but soon enough Santana got it. She got out of the car and went beside Brittany.

"You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?" Santana said with a smile playing on her lips. Brittany just nodded afraid that she just might say her idea. "And you want me to walk with you?" Brittany looked at her shocked and thought that maybe Santana can read other people's minds but again she just nodded.

"Come on." Santana took her hand and dragged Brittany to her porch. They walk in comfortable silence and they stopped when they are already at the front door.

"So, here we are. Go inside now." Santana said. Brittany nodded and opened the door. She stepped inside and looked at Santana. Feeling bold she quickly lean in and pecked Santana's lips. It's only for a second or two but it felt like time has stopped. She pulled away and tried to look what Santana's reaction is. Santana was standing there, shocked and stunned but she quickly cleared her throat and regaining her composure.

_I should have not done that. Stupid, Brittany. Stupid! Now it's all going to be awkward. _She sighed "I'm really sorry about that. It's just –" She was starting to ramble but Santana cut her off.. with a quick kiss.

"Let's just say that that was a form of.. good night and sweet dreams." Santana said with a smile, a smile that says a lot of things. Brittany found her voice so useless at that time that she just nodded. "Go to sleep now. Good night, Britt Britt." Brittany smiled and said. "You too. Drive safe." With that she closed the door and went to her room. She brushed her teeth and changed her party clothes into pjs. She plopped down on her bed and turned off the lamp. She's pretty sure that her dreams will be full of dark hair, brown eyes that only belonged to a certain latina. With that, she fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

On the other hand, Santana was still outside Brittany's house, looking at her room. She waited until Brittany's room was now dark. She smiled and whispered "Sweet Dreams.." even though she knows that Brittany can't hear her. She took a deep breath and started the engine. With one last look, she drives herself alone with the thoughts of a tall blue-eyed blonde.

**Soooooooo. Whatcha think? Hit the ****REVIEW**** button! Suggestions and comments are very much welcome :D Sorry for the errors though. I'm too lazy to read it again. Okay, Have a nice day everyone! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: She's Sorry

**I owe all of you an explanation even though I know you will skip this part. Okay, I worked my ass writing the chapter last November 1. It was about 4k words and it was nearly done. But when I opened it again, the fucking file was corrupted. I was really pissed and decided not to continue the story anymore. And then Brittana broke up, I got sad and then Bram happened which is the worst idea ever. And now I miss Brittana so now I'm writing this chapter. I promised not to watch Glee unless they bring Brittana back together. The last episode I watched was Episode 8? It was the sectionals right? Okay whatever.**

**Sorry for the mistakes and errors in this chapter.**

**I don't own Glee, unfortunately.**

**-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 5: She's Sorry**

_**Week 1: Day 3**_

"Brittany, the door!" Mrs. Pierce shouted from the kitchen. Brittany rushed down from her room, still wearing her pjs last night. Her hair was tied in a bun and she's wearing her duck slippers. She opened the door and there she saw Santana.

"Come on, let's go." Santana grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of her house and into her sports car. Brittany didn't even know why, but she was really pissed for what Santana did. She retracted her arm away from Santana's gripped.

"What wrong with you?" Santana questioned. Her eyebrows are furrowed and definitely, she's scowling. Brittany wants to laugh at Santana's scowling though she finds it cute but decided not to because duh, she was supposed to be pissed.

"No, what IS wrong with you?" Brittany said. Santana gave her an annoyed looked and huffed while crossing her arms.

"Why are you so.. ugh! Just last night you were so sweet and everything." She noticed how Santana shifts and tore her eyes away from her but she decided to continue. "And now you're acting like this! So rude. You just dragged me and didn't even bother to greet me. I didn't even say goodbye to my mom.. I didn't even had the chance to change my clothes!" Brittany exclaimed as she pointed her night clothes.

"First of all, I don't do greetings. Second, it's not like you're not going home and not see your mom. And lastly.." Santana trailed off and scanned Brittany starting from her toe until it reached her eyes. "You still look deliciously hot." Santana said with flirty smirk.

Brittany was shocked on what Santana said and how her mood quickly changed. She blushed but decided to shake it off. Santana grabbed her but she retracted her hand away again.

She stepped closer to Santana, almost not giving her personal space, and pointed at her. She saw how Santana flinched for a second. "I'm so not going with you." With that she turned around and walked back to her house furiously.

"Oh come on. What's the big deal about it? Some girls would probably jump at me when they saw me at their front door. And just for you to know, you're lucky. I don't just show up randomly at any girl's house." Brittany stopped dead at her tracks when she heard what Santana said. She walked back to Santana and what she was about to do was not what Santana had expected.

That's right folks, she just bitch slap Santana whose left cheek is now marked with Brittany's hand. Brittany felt bad about what she did 'cause she hates violence but this was an exemption. "I'm not just any other girl, Santana. I will never ever be any of your random girls." With that she rushed towards her house, not bothering to look back 'cause she's afraid that Santana will see her tears, how hurt she is.

_**Week 1: Day 6**_

"What the hell, Brittany? I've been saying sorry for days and for a thousand times. Why can't you just forgive me?" Brittany closed her locker and gave Santana an ice cold stare. "You're a jerk, Santana. You should know that." Santana didn't expect that. She stand there shocked her mouth was opening and closing like a fish that came out of the water. "Say it like you mean it." With that she left Santana speechless.

_**Week 2: Day 2**_

"Hey Brittany!" Artie rolled in front of her together with Mercedes and Tina. "Hey guys." She smiled and gave them each a hug.

"So, do you sing?" Mercedes asked.

"I do but during showers only. I'm not really that good at singing." She replied confused about the random question.

"Do you dance?" Tina asked a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah. I do. I love dancing!" She answered feeling excited. "Why do you guys ask?"

"Because you're the new member of the Glee Club!" Tina said enthusiastically. The trio look so happy and Brittany can't help but feel happy too but..

"Wait. What's Glee Club?" She asked.

"It's where we sing and dance." Artie said.

"It's where you can forget everything and just be yourself." Mercedes added.

"It's a family. It doesn't matter if you're black or white, gay or straight, asian or whatever race you're in. It's where you are accepted." Tina said.

There's a pause. "Then count me in!" Brittany happily accepted their hugs. "Yes! See ya at the choir room after class!"

_**Week 2: Day 5**_

"Awesome moves, Brittany." Blaine patted her back as they exit the choir room. "Thanks, Blaine." Brittany smiled. She feels really happy these past few days since she joined glee club. Dancing is what she really loves if only she could marry dancing, she'll probably already did.

"You joined losers club?" Brittany was startled as she heard the voice of a latina that she hasn't seen for days. And yes, she hasn't forgive Santana yet.

"So? What's the problem with it huh?" Brittany said with her eyebrow raised. They stared for a while until Santana gave up and sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I did. I know I'm an ass and everything. So I'm very sorry. Forgive me please." Santana looked up to her with hopeful eyes. Brittany saw nothing but sincerity in those eyes but she decided to play this game a little while longer so she turned around and wait for Santana to follow her. She's pretty sure she heard Santana muttered 'fuck'.

"Brittany, please! I'll do anything." Santana called out and Brittany stopped and smiled. She has an idea.

Brittany spun her heels around. "Anything?" She asked. "Gahd yes. Anything."

_**Week 2: Day 7**_

"Alright, you guys. Quiet down." Mr. Schuester entered the choir room with bundle of paper on his arms. "Sectionals are just now couple of months away. We need to start brainstorming about the songs we will be performing, dancing and costumes." He said whilst everyone cheered, feeling the excitement in their veins. "Here are the papers to write your ideas but first, our new members shall perform first."

Everyone except for a certain blonde gasped. They did not miss how Mr. Schue emphasized the word "members" and how he flashed his megawatt smile. Brittany smiled as she remembered how Santana reacted when she ask her and her BFFs to join Glee Club. It was priceless. She remembered how Santana groaned and said she will think about it before walking away.

"Y'all losers ready to rock?" Puck entered the choir with guitar slung on his arm. Sam, Mike, Sugar soon followed and lastly Quinn with a very annoyed Santana.

Finn stood up and welcomed his Football Teammates namely Puck, Sam and Mike. "I knew you would accept my offer. Thanks man." Finn stood there feeling proud of himself.

"Woah, it's not you bro. It's blondie." Puck pointed his finger to Brittany who just sat there smiling. Finn felt embarrassed and muttered 'Oh, okay.' And walk awkwardly to his seat. That dude is ridiculously tall and her girlfriend is like small. Like really.

"Mr. Schue, I don't really sing so can I just bust my moves?" Mike asked.

"Whatever you feel like doing, Mike." Mr. Schue answered which caused Mike to grin.

"Awesome. Now, hit it!" The bass started playing and they started singing. They sang Run Away Baby by Bruno Mars. Puck and Sam lead the song and the girls as the vocals. Well, Quinn and Sugar did.

Mr. Schue called Rachel whose hand was raised after the group took their seats.

"Though the message of their chosen song was somewhat inappropriate to sing, If I may say, their performance was extraordinary. However, I noticed that not all performers were singing." Rachel said with one breath, she looked to Santana who is glaring at her but quickly averted her eyes to Mr. Schue. He was about to speak when Brittany cut him off.

"I also noticed that. Santana was definitely not singing." Brittany smirked. She looked at the members who are nodding their heads until her eyes landed at Santana who is giving her the deadliest glare.

"This is bullshit! I'm not joining you losers and this stupid club. I'm done here!" Santana stood up and walked away. Sam was about to follow her but Puck stopped him. "No man. It's not a good idea to follow her. You don't wanna bring Snix out." Sam just nodded and sat down looking dumbfounded.

_Who is Snix?_ Brittany thought. "Hey." She felt a finger tap her shoulder so she turned around. Puck was smiling at him. "Thank you for your wonderful deal with Santana 'cause I've been wanting to join this club. Just so you know, that chick is really sorry." Brittany gave him a small smile. "Is she gonna be okay?" She asked. "I don't know. She became even more hot-tempered since you offered her that deal." Brittany pouted. She can't help but think that she's the reason why Santana would be scowling all day, lashing out other people and other hurtful things she will do. With a sigh, she decided to find Santana after Glee and talk to her.

_**Week 3: Day 1 **_

"You owe me big time, Pierce." Quinn sat down beside her with a proud smile on her face. "What? Why?" Brittany questions. She tried thinking if she asked Quinn a favour but no, she can't remember anything like that. "You'll see." Quinn said.

Mr. Schue entered the choir room along with Santana. She looks not pissed but also not happy. Santana looked at Mr. Schue who nodded and took his seat near the piano man.

"So to start, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." There's pregnant silence everyone was waiting for some sort of explanation but nothing came out. Santana just gave them a weak and small smile. She was expecting a huffs and 'whatevers' but she was startled when the club cheered and howled at her. Even Mr. Schue was smiling like a creeper. He clapped and said "Now show us what you got."

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Santana started singing flawlessly.

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Santana smiled when she saw the smiles of the club. She sang the next part with more emotion.

_Yeah.._

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c'mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Feeling more confident than ever, Santana then started walking in front of the club. She locked eyes with Brittany as she sang the next part of the song.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  


_Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
_

She closed her eyes as the song is nearing to end.

_Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah_

She was nervous as hell but then she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. All she saw was the grins of the Glee club and all she could hear was a good noise.

_**Week 3: Day 6**_

Brittany hasn't talked to Santana for days. She never really got the chance to talk to her during breaks 'cause Santana is nowhere to be seen and during Glee club they are practicing for sectionals. So, there's no really time.

It may sound weird but she misses Santana. The way she just appears out of nowhere just to say sorry. The way she cuss whenever she ignore Santana. The way she mysteriously discovered their house's telephone number (which is now working) and calls her every night.

With that, she made up her mind to talk to Santana tomorrow when she saw her.

_**Week 3: Day 7**_

Brittany have seen Santana during breaks but she always seem to be occupied by something like having a conversation with her friends, laughing with them. Brittany frowned, she can't help to think that maybe Santana's tired of her. Maybe she doesn't want to talk to her anymore.

The rest of the day gone by without talking to Santana.

_**Week 4: Day 2**_

"Hi."

"Hey."

Silence.

"Are we good now? Are you still mad at me?" Santana said looking somewhat nervous.

Brittany can't help how adorable Santana is. It's nice to see Santana like this after her rep of being a bad ass.

"You haven't talked to me for I don't know how many days. I mean, I joined your club and everything but I don't get it why you're still mad at me. Look for the nth time, I'm sorry and I mean it. Please say something." Santana took a deep breath when Brittany started to open her mouth.

"I'm sorry too for being hard on you but you deserve it for being an ass." Brittany smiled and slapped Santana's shoulder lightly. Santana exhaled the breath she's been holding, happy that she and Brittany are good now.

"Why haven't you talked to me?" Brittany asked.

"Well, I was waiting for you to talk to me first." Santana answered.

"Why me? I'm not the one -"

"Why? You expect me to be the one to come around always? To make the first move?" Santana had her eyebrows raised. She thought that this topic may lead to some arguing-chasing-apologizing thing with that she decided to drop the topic off. She sighed.

"Let's just forget about this. Please?"

Brittany nodded.

"Are your free after school today?" Santana asked hoping to make up everything.

"Uhm yeah."

"How about weekends?"

"Yup. Totally free. Why are you asking?" Brittany answered though she is confused on what Santana is planning.

"Great. 'Cause you're coming with me. We have a lot of catching up to do." Santana smiled. "I'll wait for you outside after classes." With that Santana walked away with a smile on her face.

Brittany stood there replaying what Santana had just said. Santana will be waiting for her and they will be spending a lot of time together. Alone.


End file.
